Vayle, Cori
Cori Vayle was an Antrixian female that was an outlaw tech during the Galactic Civil War. Born on Mariposa prior to the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Cori could claim a distant relation to House Antall. Her father chose to go into hiding during the start of the occupation of the Commonwealth by the Galactic Empire. Fleeing to the Engstrom Trust, Cori and her father lived meager lives. As a teen, Cori developed a natural talent for technology. Using her talents, she was able to provide for her and her father until he passed away of an illness. The Brodric Ares Corporation hired the young Vayle as a starship tech, where Cori was able to learn some more advanced skills. When an Imperial agent associated with the corporation learned of her Antrixian heritage and questioned her, Cori panicked. Fleeing Caprica, Cori found herself on Waystation Kesh. Working odd jobs on the station, she was eventually approached by Max Eilerson and offered a job on his ship, the Seeker. Cori remained with the professor as he began his research on the Grey Circle. Following Eilerson’s death, Cori chose to stay on board the Seeker and see where fate would take her. RPG D6 Stats Type: Outlaw Tech DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D+1, Vehicle Blasters 7D KNOWLEDGE 4D Business 4D, Streetwise 4D, Value 4D, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D, Sensors 3D+1, Space Transports 4D, Starship Gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Con 8D+1, Forgery 6D, Search 4D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D+1 Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D+2 Capital Ship Repair 5D+2, Capital Ship Weapon Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D+2, Droid Repair 5D, Repulsorlift Repair 5D+2, Security 6D+2, Space Transports Repair 7D, Starfighter Repair 5D, Starship Weapon Repair 6D+2, (A)Space Transports Engineering 2D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Datapad, Tech tools, Starship Toolkit, DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D). Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Hidden in Shadows